Better than being alone
by SritaObey3467
Summary: Me llamo Elizabeth Suan Hummel-Anderson. Estoy en el Mckinley High School. Soy integrante del Glee Club junto con Anabel Evans Jones, Jake Abrams Wilde, Jacob y Mariana Lopez-Pierce, Beth Puckerman Fabray, Jeremy Chang Cohen-Chang, Nicky y Pedro Smythe y Carmen Hudson Berry...Bienvenidos a mi vida. (Glee no me vertencia: spanking/azotes/nalgadas si no le gusta no lea
1. Chapter 1

Eran la 8 de la mañana y yo ya estaba despierta, era sábado, pero no podía dormir más. Todavía estaba pensando en lo que Jake me dijo hacía un par de días.

FLASHBACK

Jake: Deberías espabilar y pensar que hay una persona que si te quiere

FIN FLASHBACK

Escuché un ruido de abajo, baje las escaleras y vi a mi papa recogiendo unos papeles que se les habían caído.

Liz: Buenos días Papa

Blaine: Buenos días cariño, que temprano te has levantado ¿no?

Liz: No podía dormir más ¿y tu?

Blaine: Tu tía Rachel me acaba de llamar , necesita canciones para el Glee Club

Liz: ¿Puedo ayudarte? Así podre ensayar antes de las clases-Reí

Blaine: ¡Claro! Pero antes llama a tu padre para desayunar juntos anda

Liz: Vale papa-Besé dulcemente su mejilla

Subí rapido hacia arriba y abrí la puerta del cuarto de mis padres. Entre y me tire encima de mi papi.

Kurt: Liz...

Liz: Venga levanta, dice papa que bajes a desayunar con nosotros

Mi papi se levanto de la cama cogiendome en peso y bajamos los dos juntos para ir hacia la cocina.

Kurt: Buenos días mi amor -Beso los labios de mi papa y se sento a mi lado.

Blaine: Buenos días -Dijo con una sonrisita tonta-Tenemos que pensar canciones para el Glee, me ha llamado Rachel.

Kurt: No parani estando embarazada la mujer-riendo toma su café.

Después de desayunar pensamos algunos canciones para el Glee y las apuntamos para que no se nos olvidaran.

Por la tarde salí a dar un paseo con mis padres y mis tios Sam y Mercedes con su hija Anabel. Ellos no son mis tios pero los trato como si los fueran.

Dimos vueltas y vueltas al centro comercial, mirando tiendas de ropa y todo las tonterias que se hace en un centro comercial... Era sabado ¡Y odiaba pasar este día en familia! Así que le pedí permiso mis padres para salir con mis amigos. Me dijeron que si entonces los llame a todos, incluida mi odiosa prima Carmen.

Ohio, es un lugar estupendo para salir con tus amigos, pero New York es mucho mejor.

El unico año que estuve alli hice muchos amigos en la visita a la universidad NYADA, donde estudiaron mis padres. Y estuve en el apartamento donde mi Papa Kurt y Tía Rachel vivieron durante algunos años.

Y esta es mi vida...¿Guay verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA AMORES! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNA FANFIC DE GLEE, Y LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME CREO UNA CUENTA EN , ASI QUE TENED COMPASIÓN DE MI PORFIII JAJAJA. EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ESCRIBI EN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LIZ PERO AHORA LO ESCRIBIRÉ DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA. CHAU CHICOS Y CHICAS ¡ADIÓS!**

* * *

Primer día de clases en Mckinley

Liz: ¡Papa date prisa llegare tarde!

Blaine bajó por las escaleras aun abrochándose los botones de la camisa y el cinturón del pantalón, se acercó a Liz y beso su frente.

Blaine: Pero dios mio que impaciencia cielo, se nota que te pareces a tu padre-Ría mientras le da un suave beso en los labios a Kurt- Buenos Días amor ¿Nos vamos?

Kurt: Buenos dias cielo, claro venga, Rachel me dijo que debía estar temprano allí.

Liz junto a sus padres cogieron el coche y se dirigieron hacia el instituto.

Kurt: Adiós cariño, nos vemos luego en el Glee, no llegues tarde por favor -Beso la frente de su hija.

Liz: ¡Que si, adiós papi, te quiero!

Liz corrió hacia sus amigos entusiasmada por el primer día de clases.

Jacob y Mariana: ¡Hola Liz! -Dijeron los gemelos, como no, sincronizados

Liz: Hola chicos ¡Estoy tan contenta por volver a estar en el Glee Club!-Decía mientras metía los libros en su nueva taquilla

Beth:¡Hola chicas! ¿Este año os apuntareis a las animadoras?

Carmen y Mariana: ¡Por supuesto!

Anabel: Yo...nose, no tengo el mismo cuerpo que el año pasado ¡he engordado!

Jacob: ¡Que dices! Estas perfecta, como tu padre Sam te escuche hablar asi de u cuerpo, tu mata

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Jacob, fueron todos a sus respectivas clases y a Liz le tocaba con Jake, hacia varios días que no hablaba con él, se sentía incómoda a su lado.

Jake: ¡Hey preciosa!

Liz: H-hola Jake...

Jake: ¿Te has vuelto a apuntar al Glee?

Liz: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Y tu?

Jake: Como parano apuntarme, mis padres no hablan de otra cosa que el Glee.

Liz rie un poco tímida y dirigió la mirada al profesor de artes, que es nada mas y nada menos que su padre Blaine.

Terminaron las clases y se dirigeron todos a la sala de ensayo.

Rachel: ¡Buenas a todos chicos! Bueno la tarea de hoy es hacer un dúo, junto con la persona que os digamos

Kurt: Escuchad, y sentaros juntos cuando escuchéis vuestros nombres

Anabel y Jacob

Mariana y Jeremy

Carmen y Pedro

Beth y Nicky

Liz y Jake

Al escuchar sus nombres, Liz y Jake se miraron, Jake le sonrieo ero ella seguía seria. ¿Le gustaria hacer ese dúo con el chico que le hizo daño hacia varios años?


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA AMORES! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNA FANFIC DE GLEE, Y LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME CREO UNA CUENTA EN , ASI QUE TENED COMPASIÓN DE MI PORFIII JAJAJA. EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ESCRIBI EN EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LIZ PERO AHORA LO ESCRIBIRÉ DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA. CHAU CHICOS Y CHICAS ¡ADIÓS!**

* * *

Kurt: ¿Me estas escuchando Liz?

Liz: Em...¿que? ¿Como? Claro te estoy escuchando

Kurt: Liz, ¿Que te pasa? Estas muy rara últimamente cariño-Abraza a Liz tiernamente- Es por que te pusimos con Jake en los dúos?

Liz no respondió, sino que sollozo un poco. Todavia recuerda aquel día que termino su amor y amistad con Jake

FLASHBACK

Liz había quedado con Jake, eran la pareja perfecta, todo en ellos era igual...o eso pensaba Liz. Llegaba la noche de aquel primer aniversario de novios y los dos jovenes habían quedado en su restaurante favorito. Liz se vistio con un elegante traje azul cielo y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón. Se peino su pelo largo y rizado con una pequeña pasadita que le regalo su padre Blaine al cumplir los 12, maquillo un poco sus ojos y labios y poniendose un poco de polvo rosa que resaltaba ya que tenia la piel muy blanquita. Había quedado 2 horas antes con su mejor amigo Jacob para hablar y eso. Fueron a un min-bar poco conocido en Ohio. Todo pareciaen perfecto estado. Dos amigos, tomando capuccino, mientras hablaban de chicas o de ir de compras. Por si no lo he mencionado Jacob era Homosexual. Pero algo le llamo la atención a la castaña. UN chico muy parecido a Jake, entraba en el mini-bar junto con otra chica, los dos comiendose la boca y pidiendo una habitacion en el motel de arriba del mini-bar.

Liz se acerco y lo vió ¡Era Jake! Sus lágrimas no taradarón en salir y directamente se dirigio a el morocho.

Liz: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA ABRAMS! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME DE ESA MANERA!

Jake:-Se aleja de la chica rubia dilicadamente mirando a la morena un poco asustado- Liz yo...

Liz: ¡TU NADA! ¿SABES? ¡OLVIDATE DE MI, QUE ME CONOCISTE, QUE SALISTE CONMIGO! ¡TODO! ¡MUERETE ABRAMS!

Liz salia del recinto corriendo y Jacob la perseguía. Al alcanzarla la abrazó y no dijo nada mas que todo saldría bien y que yo era mucha mujer para él

FIN FLASHBACK

Liz no paraba de llorar en el pecho de su padre, Kurt le acariciaba el pelo y se sentaba con ella en el sofá grande de la salita. No pasaron más de 2 minutos y Blaine llego a su casa un poco enojado.

Blaine: ¡Liz, otra vez has suspendido ar...! -Se acerco para ver a su hija como no paraba de llorar- Pero mi amor ¿Que te pasa?

Liz: Jake...ese es mi problema

* * *

 ** _CORTITO LOSEEE, PERO ES QUE MI MENTE ESTA CERRADISIIIMAAAA SORRYYYY AMORESSSS ESPERO QUE ESTE POQUITO OS GUSTEEE BESIIIISSSS_**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine: ¿Por que no la cambias de pareja?

Kurt y Blaine hablaban a solas en el salón, Liz estaba en su habitación, según ella tenia que estudiar.

Kurt: No puedo cambiarla cielo...haría todo lo que fuera por mi nena, pero...Rachel no querrá.

Blaine: Pues cuéntale lo que pasa

Kurt:¡No! Liz no quiere que se lo contemos a nadie, asi que Andersón ten cuidado con lo que sueltas eh

Blaine rió por la amenaza y beso apasionadamente sus labios. Kurt lo atrajo hacia el y metio una mano por su pantalón haciendo que Blaine gimiera.

Blaine: Liz podria bajar...

Kurt se lo llevo a su habitación e hicieron que los dos se convirtieran en uno.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Liz se levante con unas ojeras impresionantes, era viernes. Empezó ha dolérle la cabeza, y se tuvo que sentar en el sofa para no caerse

Kurt: Oye nena ¿estas bien?

Liz negó y apretó su cara con una mano y la otra el estómago.

Liz: Tengo ganas de vomi...-No pudo terminar la frase y vomito.

Kurt corrio hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo llevándola al baño, mientras le pedía a Blaine que fregara el suelo.

Le lavo la cara y mojo un poco su barriga.

Kurt: Ya pequeña ¿estas mejor?

Liz: No papi... -Empieza a llorar fuerte.

Blaine: ¡KURT VEN!

Kurt va con su hija hacia abajo quitandole las lágrimas.

Blaine: Amor, ha vomitado un poco de sangre -Dijo en su oido- Es mejor que la lleves de urgencias, yo aviso a Rahcel para que no se preocupe.

Kurt llevo a Liz corriendo a el hospital, la ingresaron del tirón. Kurt estaba preocupado, estaba de aquí para allá en la sala de espera

Sam: Kurt tranquilo, me estas mareando.

Kurt:¡No puedo estar tranquilo! ¡Mi hija esta hay dentro y no se nada de ella! Me muero como le pase algo -Lágrimas caían de sus mejillas rosadas, y mercedes se las limpio suavemente.

Mercedes: Tranquilo Kurt, sabremos de ella pronto...-Lo abraza.

Xxx: ¿Familiares de Elizhabeth Hummel-Anderson?

Kurt: ¡Yo! Soy su padre

Doctor: Bueno pues la señorita Elizhabeth se encuentra ahora mejor, dentro de 10 minutos la pasaremos a planta. Tuvo un ataque respiratorio al entrar en revision, y al recuperar su respiración, me dijo que vomito sangre. Pudo ser de los nervios. Los medicos le han diagnosticado un ataque de depresión.

Kurt se quedo helado al escuchar al doctor. Cuando llevaron a su hija a planta fue a verla junto con Sam. Mercedes fue a recojer a Blaine y su hija al instituto.

Kurt: Hola bebe -La miraba triste, estaba acostada en la cama con unos cables conectados a sus brazos y un cable respiratorio en los orificios de su nariz

Liz: Hola papi...-Dijo débil pero con una sonrisa

Kurt: Estoy enfadado 1-Por que cría que te perdía princesa-Besa su frente- y 2: Por ponerte deprimida por Jake, la ultima vez que te pones a si. O si no yo y tu trasero tendrán una charla pendiente.

Liz: ¡Papa! -Se puso colorada, ya que su tío Sam estaba delante.

Sam: Yo no escuche nada -Ríe- No te preocupes peque, tu prima y su trasero tambien han hablado conmigo muchas veces -Saca la lengua en plan divertido.

Liz estaba aun colorada, miraba a su padre sonriendo y alzó sus brazos un poco para que la abrazara. Kurt la abrazo suavemente y beso su frente.

Kurt: No me vuelvas a asustar asi mi niña...


End file.
